<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All This Came From a Broken Car by Purple_ducky00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032548">All This Came From a Broken Car</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00'>Purple_ducky00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Troubles, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky’s day could not get any worse. First, he slept through his alarms and was late for work. Second, his boss managed to reprimand him on every task he did… even though he did them all correctly! Third, his car just broke down… a good ways away from home! Normally he would walk, but it was cold, and he was just done. His only saving grace was that he was able to pull over and park before the car shut off. </p><p>He pulled his phone out to call an Uber when a car pulled over in front of him. Who should step out but Tony fuckin Stark! Bucky knew he said that his day couldn’t get worse, but guess what? It just did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All This Came From a Broken Car</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/gifts">ohjustpeachy</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/pseuds/ohjustpeachy">ohjustpeachy</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020">winteriron_winter_stockings_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on Peachy's long prompt:  - Someone's car breaks down and the other gives them a ride somewhere + feelings ensue. (Maybe they are enemies in the beginning and get to know each other but I am open to anything!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Bucky’s day could not get any worse. First, he slept through his alarms and was late for work. Second, his boss managed to reprimand him on every task he did… even though he did them all correctly! Third, his car just broke down… a good ways away from home! Normally he would walk, but it was cold, and he was just done. His only saving grace was that he was able to pull over and park before the car shut off. </p><p>He pulled his phone out to call an Uber when a car pulled over in front of him. Who should step out but Tony fuckin Stark! Bucky knew he said that his day couldn’t get worse, but guess what? It just did. </p><p>He hasn’t seen Tony for a good three years since they met at Natasha’s birthday party. Stark had come with Rhodes who was friends with Sam and Nat. Acting like a total asshole, Stark had mainly drunk the night away, replying only in short snarky phrases. Bucky had been so annoyed that he left the party early. Tony had hung out with them several other times, and Bucky just did not like him.</p><p>“Bucky Barnes! Is that you?” Tony hopped out of his car. </p><p>Smile, Barnes, smile. Bucky pasted on a grin. “Tony! It’s been awhile.”</p><p>“Car trouble? Need a ride?” </p><p>“I can just call an Uber.” Waving his phone, Bucky replied.</p><p>With a shake of his head, Tony frowned. “You still live in Brooklyn?” When Bucky nodded, he continued. “That'll be a shitton of money going to Uber. I'm going that way anyways; honestly, let me help.” </p><p>What business does Tony have in Brooklyn? Bucky wondered. But Tony did have a point; it would be an expensive Uber ride. “Sure. Thank you.”</p><p>“Anytime.” Tony flashed a bright, perfect smile at him. Bucky supposed that was how he got all his companions. Not that having tons of companions was a bad thing. But Stark's personality definitely didn’t do the trick. After pulling his bags out and locking his car, he climbed into Stark’s fancy sports car.  “Feel free to push the seat back if you don’t have enough room.” </p><p>They rode in silence for a little bit until Tony asked. “So how've you been? It’s been, what, three years?” </p><p>“Something like that.” Bucky answered noncommittally. “I’m doing ok, and you?”</p><p>They made small talk most of the way to Bucky’s house. Tony seemed much more pleasant than Bucky remembered. He actually didn’t mind having a conversation with him. “Do you know what you’re doing with your car?” Tony asked when he pulled in front of the house. </p><p>“Um, no. I just figured I’d call a tow truck or something.”</p><p>“It looks like it just overheated. You might need a new transmission, or it might just be a new thermometer. I can check for you tomorrow, if you’d want.” Tony offered. </p><p>Tony was offering to help? “You don’t have to do that. I can’t imagine it’s along your way.” </p><p>“Listen, I’ve got a few days free from SI. My PA won’t let me come in. She’s telling me that I need a break. Are you working tomorrow? What even is tomorrow?” Stark wondered to himself. </p><p>Bucky laughed. “Tomorrow is Saturday, and no, I don’t have to work. Thank God for 9-5 weekday jobs, amirite?” </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tony’s eyes danced with mirth. “I thought it was all ‘work, work, work every day because the job’s never done.’”</p><p>“Is that what you tell your employees?”</p><p>“If I did, would I have any left?” Then he schooled his face into a serious one. “Listen, if you want to text me when you get up tomorrow morning, I can come get you and take you to your car. I’d be more than happy to give it a checkup.”</p><p>“Tony Stark, hi tech genius, wants to look at my old Honda Civic?” Bucky teased. “I feel like this is the start of a crappy Hallmark movie. Am I going to show you what hometown, family, and Christmas is all about?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Are you going to dump that city girl for me? Or am I the city girl? Or am I getting dumped? I don’t even know anymore. I should let you go, though.” Tony nodded at Bucky’s house. “Just give me a call tomorrow if you want any help. Fixing cars relaxes me. If you want, we can grab lunch, too. Do you have my number?”</p><p>After Tony gave out his number, and Bucky thanked him readily for the ride home the help offer, Bucky climbed out of the car, and Tony drove away.  Maybe Bucky’s day wasn’t the worst after all. Tomorrow will be so much better! </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>